


Autumn

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, but not tagged because not main characters, it is a halloween fic after all, it's not fun for consig, it's very fun for VH, most of the mafia are in here, there's some spooky stuff happening, vampires attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: A chill had crept into the air of Salem.  Crisp autumn leaves crunched underfoot as William padded his way back home after the daily town meeting.  He sighed in relief once he at last entered his home – warmth, warmth at last!  He rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to regain some feeling, but only received tingles in response.  Why was is so cold out?  It was only October, but the temperature in the town had dropped rather severely in a short span of time.William had quite a nasty feeling about tonight...It was October 31st, after all.  A night were all the monsters would come out to play...Though of course, his biggest concern were the vampires plaguing this town.  They were bound to go cavorting on this night, and he was determined to find them.  As soon as he warmed up his hands, of course.(A Halloween fic to celebrate my favorite holiday!)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you saw "vampire hunter/consigliere" and were like, "that's hella weird," and I can understand that. But it's spoopy and a bit suspenseful and there's a good cliffhanger at the end. Also, consig is really trying here.  
> Vampire Hunter needs more appreciation and consig is ready to give him that  
> will I ever write straight pairings? We'll see, probably not!  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it! It will be finished on Halloween.  
> Name key:  
> VH: William  
> Consigliere: Michael  
> Blackmailer: Giovanni  
> Godfather: Angelino  
> Executioner/jester: Elwin  
> Sheriff: Annalise

A chill had crept into the air of Salem. Crisp autumn leaves crunched underfoot as William padded his way back home after the daily town meeting. He sighed in relief once he at last entered his home – warmth, warmth at last! He rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to regain some feeling, but only received tingles in response. Why was is so cold out? It was only October, but the temperature in the town had dropped rather severely in a short span of time.  
William had quite a nasty feeling about tonight...  
It was October 31st, after all. A night were all the monsters would come out to play...  
Though of course, his biggest concern were the vampires plaguing this town. They were bound to go cavorting on this night, and he was determined to find them. As soon as he warmed up his hands, of course.  
He started a fire (which took a rather long time, considering how numb his hands were), and after he fumbled with his matches for several minutes, there was a knock on his door. He cursed the fool who was meddling and he abandoned the warm flames, opening his door with a glare primed for whomever was there.  
As it happens, it was Michael, the consigliere, who smiled charmingly. "Hello, William," he greeted.  
The vampire hunter seemed sorely tempted to slam the door shut, but instead he stood aside, allowing Michael inside. He really needed to stop this. "Michael."  
"It's Halloween. Are you excited, dearie?"  
"Mm." William shrugged, returned to the fire and kneeling in front of it. He held out his hands, enjoying the soothing warmth. "Be careful, Michael. You know the vampires will kill you if the find you, not turn you."  
"Yes, yes, I know, mother," the consigliere laughed. "I'm always careful. I just thought I'd let you know that I found one of the little bloodsuckers."  
The other man turned now, raising an eyebrow. "Did you?"  
"Indeed. I think you'll find that Molly has developed a taste for blood," he murmured, draping his arms around the vampire hunter's shoulders, "That rivals the serial killer's."  
William's cheeks flushed. "Let's say I trust you-"  
"Why wouldn't you, darling?"  
"I'll ignore that," the town member said drily, "but let's say I trust you, and check Molly out. And I keep listening to your advice and kill all the vampires. What then? Is the mafia going to spare me, or come after me the second the vampires are gone?"  
Michael paused, seeming slightly thrown by the question. "I...would tell them you're a different person," he said after some time. "I don't want you dead, otherwise you would be. I'll tell them you're the survivor, or something – they won't have to know."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
William turned his head, quirking an eyebrow at the mafia member. "Why? I mean, it's not like my death should mean anything to you. The mafia could exterminate the vampires as well."  
The consigliere pressed a kiss against William's cheek. "Because," he replied. "You're William, and you're the only William, and I like you more than any of my...family, if I can even call them that."  
The vampire hunter tensed up, his cheeks bright red. "Wh.." He hastily pulled away, buttoning up his coat in a flurry of fumbling fingers. "I uh, I should probably go kill that vampire, goodnight Michael," he said, rushing out the door. Michael frowned, seeming slightly disappointed.  
"Hm...perhaps I was wrong," he mused. He decided he should probably back off a bit – he didn't want to pressure the reclusive man into anything, after all...  
As much as the consigliere enjoyed the company of the vampire hunter, he now doubted that there was mutual affection. Out of courtesy, he put out the roaring flames in the fireplace, not wanting the house to burn down in William's haste to exit. With a sigh, the private investigator departed for the godfather's home, not looking forward to this meeting in the slightest.

* * *

  
"Michael, where have you been?" Angelino demanded, frowning at his consigliere disapprovingly. "The meeting started a half an hour ago."  
Michael tugged on his collar anxiously. "Sorry, boss...I needed to warm up a bit before coming."  
The mafia members all eyes Michael suspiciously, but didn't comment further.  
At least, until after the meeting, when Giovanni approached him. The blackmailer was smirking, which was never a good sign. "So, Michael..."  
"Giovanni, I know just as much dirt as you know," the consigliere warned. "Don't try to screw with me."  
"Wow, that hurts," the gaunt man replied, offering a small smirk. "Listen, Mikey...I know about your little crush on William," he said softly. "I won't tell anyone. Yet. Just...be careful. Angelino has his eye on you." With that, Giovanni patted his shoulder and walked away. Michael watched him depart with eyes narrowed.  
Why was the blackmailer being so...understanding...? Was that really the word for it? The consigliere ran a hand through his hair, noting with displeasure that it was faintly damp from sweat. He needed to get a grip.  
Because it was a full moon night, and he had information on almost everyone in town, Michael opted to stay home that night, after meeting with the mafia. He didn't want to risk being mauled, or sucked dry by a vampire. The consigliere thought pensively on his dilemma – what was he to do? Only one thing was positively certain...he'd protect William by any means possible.

* * *

  
"Get back here!" William cried, hot on the heels of Molly, the town's former medium. She glanced back at him in terror, but in that moment she tripped and fell, knocking down several of her crystal balls in the process. The vampire hunter loomed over her, stake in hand, and he hesitated for just a moment when she looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Please, Will...you know I never asked for this, that I was a woman serving the town..."  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I have to do this. I cannot let this vampire plague continue, Molly. You know it must be done."  
Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, baring her fangs at him. She lashed out, scratching his face with elongated nails, causing William to startle backwards, almost falling. In his moment of surprise, the vampire seized the opportunity to plunge her talons into his chest – but he dodged just in time, and she instead gouged his arm, ripping a sizable gash. He bit back his cry of pain and in the end, the vampire hunter prevailed – the creature of the night was vanquished with a *squelch,* and fresh blood splattered his coat. Molly's corpse crumbled to ash around the stake, and William held his arm in pain. "Damn..." He hobbled outside, barely making it back to his home. He had to lean on the door to support himself as he unlocked it, leaving a stain of blood.  
The injured vampire hunter did not make it to his bed that night, instead collapsing onto the floor in a heap.  
Oddly enough, in the morning he woke up under the covers, his arm bandaged, and with a glass of water on his bed stand. He tilted his head in confusion – but a whisper in his ear of "thank you, William..." Told him all he needed to know.  
The medium's ghost faded, then, and he smiled faintly to himself. Molly was properly avenged...curse those vampires for damning innocent people to a horrendous blood-sucking life.

* * *

  
November 1st was comparably quiet. Sure – a vampire had been killed, along with an investigator who was mauled, but it seemed that little else had occurred in Salem.  
Though, when the town discussion began, the unease caused by Halloween seemed to linger. Elwin, in particular, seemed more volatile than ever. He kept staring at the corpse of the investigator, and at last someone mentioned how suspicious he was.  
"Elwin..." Michael commented, frowning. "You claimed the investigator was in the mafia, didn't you? Yet now she is dead, and she was clearly not a mafia member. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
The "sheriff" looked at Michael with widened eyes. "I...she was evil," he sputtered. "She's dead now, I don't...I don't know..."  
Votes against him quickly racked up, and the delusional man was swiftly lead onto the stand. He seemed rather unsure what to do with himself.  
"Everything was devoted to getting revenge against her..." He murmured as his defense, frowning. "Now, though...now..." He slowly raised his head, grinning defiantly. "You won't do it, town. You won't lynch me. You only kill the wrong people, never the obviously suspicious. You only kill innocent men and women, and this is why you must be punished!"  
William stared at the poor soul on the stand with genuine sympathy. Everyone knew Elwin was...disturbed, mentally, but he didn't deserve death!  
Yet the guilty votes came in, with only the real sheriff and a rather dubious "doctor" the only ones brave enough to deem Elwin deserving of death. No one else cast a vote at all.  
The former executioner began to cackle as the rope was tied around his neck, and the leaves on the ground whipped up, swirling everywhere as the wind grew faster and faster. "I will have my revenge!" Elwin cried as the stool was kicked out from underneath him. The town exchanged nervous looks as the wind at last settled, though the air had grown considerably colder and the sky had noticeably darkened.

* * *

  
William decided he was not up for vampire hunting that night. The incident with Elwin had shaken him. He recalled their eyes meeting as the poor man had been hung, the cold blue clashing with his own deep brown and shaking him.  
There had been an evil magic swirling inside Elwin in his final moments, William just knew it. He hoped that it would manifest around the "doctor," rather than the sheriff...but only the jester himself knew who would die that night.  
Late in the night, he heard a man shriek from town square, shattering the silence in Salem.  
"I didn't know," a man sobbed, "I didn't know, I'm sorry – please, no, not me, not me! I didn't kill her!"  
The vampire hunter tried to drown out the sounds of the man's death, but he couldn't block out his incessant terrified moans – it was not until silence befell Salem once again that he was able to get any sleep.

* * *

  
Lane was found dead that night – he had evidently stabbed himself that night, and his will was a garbled mess of "he won't leave me alone, he won't leave my head, I must escape this madness! Vengeance has been served, vengeance is his!"  
Annalise seemed rather relieved that the malignant spirit had chosen to haunt Lane instead of her, and she clapped her hands together to gain everyone's attention.  
"Listen, friends," she began, turning to Michael. "This man is in the mafia," she said, gesturing to him. "I interrogated him last night, and he is most definitely in the mafia."  
"False," Giovanni interrupted, his black eyes glinting. He smiled wickedly at her. "He is an investigator. I am the spy, and I know for a fact that the mafia have never visited Annalise. My bet is that she is in the mafia herself."  
Michael was frozen in spot momentarily, but he recovered quickly. "I am indeed an investigator," he replied, "and I'm quite certain I was framed, my dear...'sheriff.' Though that's a shaky claim indeed. Our last sheriff was a farce, you very well could be too."  
William knew he should be backing up the sheriff, supporting her in killing the consigliere, but – he couldn't. He studied Michael, noting his prim appearance, how kind his smile seemed to be, his dimples, and he remembered his warmth and his promise, and the vampire hunter knew...  
He didn’t want Michael dead. He couldn't exactly place why, but he knew...he didn't. And he needed to protect the man from any vampires, who were bound to attack any mafia members who were suspected.  
It was known that the sheriff was the true law enforcer of the town, thus Michael was confirmed mafia. Getting the town to vote for the consigliere ended up impossible for Annalise...  
But the vampires would likely attempt to eliminate the private investigator. So that night, after the discussion, William strapped on his boots, buttoned up his bloodstained coat, and shouldered two stakes, primed for impaling. He made his way to Michael's house silently – and he knew something was wrong, because he heard a loud thump and then silence from inside the house.

* * *

  
Michael felt the shadowy presence in his house before he actually saw her. He had been pouring over his notes on Gwenevere, a supposed survivor, when he noticed something off.  
He was being watched. No...hunted.  
He stood, as casually as possible, and made his way to he bathroom to attempt to buy himself more time. The consigliere leaned against his bathroom door, heart racing – he knew he was dead, but he needed to at least fix his will beforehand. Needed to state that William was just a survivor so he would not be killed, to tell the vampire hunter that he was sorry for being so damn pushy, it was just – Michael cared about him so very much, needed him to be safe, yearned to be beside him and protect him!  
The doorknob began to turn against his back and he knew his time was up. He clenched his fists – he wouldn't go down without a fight, he told himself. He wrenched the door open, startling the vampire, then he slammed her into the wall and dashed past her.  
She caught up with him in mere seconds, cackling. "Oh, sweetie, I'm simply parched! I just want a drink!"  
Michael tried to ignore the way the exclamation panicked him, but his shaking hands gave him away. He froze upon reaching his room, a dead end, and he turned to face the wicked creature. He gulped, knowing he was cornered – but he would try to face his death with dignity.  
She smirked, her lips curling around her fangs eerily. "Hm...you smell so very delectable. It will be a feast tonight." She approached him, and Michael recognized her as Prudence, a woman who had been a bodyguard the last time he'd checked...they were spreading rather quickly. He backed up until he was pressed against the wall, and she closed the gap easily. "Oh, honey...I'm going to relish in your screams," she cooed. With a flick of her wrist, he was pinned, her talons so long they dug into the wall behind him as they tore into his flesh. He couldn't help his shriek of pain – he was a private investigator, not a fighter! When her fangs pierced his neck his agony only grew, and the room seemed to become more and more dull. His groans of pain filled the silence as he convulsed against the creature. As the world finally faded to black, he vaguely heard a shout, and then nothing.  



	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which William and Michael are filthy gamethrowers but also adorable while doing so, so it's okay. The mafia fight the power in the meantime, and totally succeed in their coup de grace.  
> More vampires are staked.  
> The vampire hunter gets appreciated more.

When William finally made his way to Michael's room, his eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him. The poor mafia member was feebly twitching against the vampire draining him of blood, whimpers escaping him periodically.  
"Get away from him!" The vampire hunter cried, charging forward with a stake in hand. Prudence relinquished her hold on the dying consigliere and whipped around, baring her fangs at the newcomer. They grappled for a few moments, as he struggled against her strength. She had been the bodyguard, at one point, as he recalled...it definitely showed in the afterlife as well. Her red eyes seemed to flash dangerously as they fought – she had drank her fill, and had been invigorated by it.  
"Do not interfere, little vampire hunter," she hissed, blood dripping from her fangs. "Why should you even care about him? He is mafia – against you, in case you forgot. He would betray you in an instant."  
"You're wrong," William growled in response. "He wouldn't do that."  
"That's what you think, sweetie. You're wrong...you'll see." She began to cackle as she seemingly overpowered him, tackling him to the ground. "I'm going to tie you up and make you watch me finish him off," she whispered, a grin lighting up her features devilishly. "And the mafia will kill you soon enough, finding you here along with his corpse."  
William grit his teeth, waiting for the right moment. She dug into her pockets for rope, but was interrupted by a stake being driven into her heart. The hunter hurled her off of himself, not waiting for the corpse to crumble as he usually did. Instead, he stood and rushed to Michael's side, as the man had slid down to the floor. The hunter felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief – Michael was still alive, just unconscious. William cursed – what was he supposed to do now? It would be immoral to find the doctor, to ask her to heal this man...  
While every fiber of his townie being screamed not to....he did it anyways.

* * *

  
Michael did not wake until long after the discussion period the next day. He sat up from his bed (he was quite certain he had not ended up there last night, so how...?), rubbing his eyes drowsily. He noted vaguely that his shoulder ached, and his neck felt...strange, but he couldn't quite piece together why. However, when he saw a stake buried in a pile of ash on the floor, the memories of last night returned.  
How was he alive, then? The consigliere frowned. He remembered a shout, but surely no one had saved him...no one in the mafia would care enough, after all, to even check on him.  
He was about to stand up when he felt a gentle hand ease him back into bed. "Don't worry, you're safe now," said a voice, and Michael probably would've squealed happily if he wasn't a grown, dignified man. Instead he relaxed and smiled, turning to face William.  
"Thanks," the mafia member said. His smile was returned, albeit rather shyly.  
"No problem. You certainly gave me a fright...I thought I'd lost you," the vampire hunter murmured, taking a seat on the bed at Michael's feet. "Your heart stopped for awhile, but the doc' managed to save you."  
"Will..." Michael started, hesitating for a few moments. "Why did you save me?"  
"Because," William said softly, looking away, "You are Michael, and you are the only Michael, and I like you more than this town anyways," he mumbled, anxiously chewing on his thumb. The private investigator slowly scooted over to the other man, and he leaned on him, resting his head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks, Will," he said. His heart melted a bit when the vampire hunter wrapped an arm around him almost protectively. "You are the absolute best person in this town, hands down."  
"You flatter me," replied William. They sat there for quite some time, enjoying a comfortable silence, when Giovanni stepped into the room. The "friends" scrambled to move apart, but the blackmailer just shook his head.  
"Don't bother, I really don't care if you canoodle," he said. "Michael, you need to get out of here. Angelino has been talking to the witch, according to...sources, and wants her to force the mafioso to attack you."  
"By sources you mean Sorin, I take it?" Michael asked. "I suppose spies are good for something...thank you Giovanni. Though I don't understand why on earth you're sticking your neck out for me."  
Giovanni's cheeks heated up. "You're not the only one with...illicit relations. I have been with Sorin for some time now, but Angelino doesn't dare move against me. He knows that I will betray him in death," he explained hastily. "Now – go, there isn't much time."  
With that, the squirrely little blackmailer exited the house, rather proud of himself. That was...certainly the bravest thing he had ever accomplished. He hoped to goodness he had saved his comrade – he didn't want the consigliere dead.  
William stood up, helping Michael stand. "You can stay at my place, if you'd like," he offered. "If anyone comes knocking, just stay quiet, yeah?"  
"Thank you," the consigliere replied, slipping on his coat and shoes (they were a rather fancy set of loafers, and William really did not see their practicality in this situation). "I'm sorry to have dragged you into all of this -"  
"It's every bit my fault as yours," was the answer. "I'm the fool who fell in love with a mafia member. Come on, let's go."  
"And I'm the sap who fell for a vampire hunter," Michael laughed quietly, and they exited out the back door as silently as possible, leaving on all the lights.  
William graciously provided Michael the bed to sleep on, himself taking the couch. He didn't sleep all that much, instead keeping a vigilante watch for any fiends that many attempt to enter his domain. Unsurprisingly the vampires backed off...they seemed to understand now that he was not a man to be trifled with. If they didn't, they were fools.

* * *

 

In the morning, Angelino seemed incredibly frustrated that Michael was alive. He leveled an angry glare at Giovanni, who looked rather pale. Sorin squeezed the blackmailer's hand comfortingly before stepping in front of the town. "Good townies," he declared, "I have it in good confidence that Angelino is the Godfather," he announced. "He has been conniving with a witch in our town, and seeks to get Michael killed at night!"

The town turned and stared at the suspected Godfather, who clenched his hands into fists. "These infidels," he hissed. "They are liars. I am but a bodyguard, attempting to protect the vulnerable in this town!"  
"Why were you conspiring with a witch, then?" Sorin shot back. He took a long drag of his cigarette before continuing to speak. "You're the godfather, I'm certain of it."  
The votes against Angelino quickly stacked up, and he was led to the stand.  
Unsurprisingly, he was found guilty...  
What was surprising was that many mafia members voted guilty as well.  
Except...was it really shocking? The mafioso wanted power, the blackmailer wanted protection for Sorin, and Michael...well, Michael didn't want to die, nor did he want William to be killed out of spite.  
That evening, the mafia meeting was heated.  
"You got my father killed!" Francis the janitor cried, his lips trembling. "Why, Giovanni?"  
"Because," the blackmailer replied, "your father tried to get Michael killed. Michael is one of our most valuable family members. He knows the roles of everyone in town, and his alliance with the vampire hunter is a strategic one. As is mine with the spy. We need to kill that witch, no?"  
The new godfather nodded. "Undoubtedly," Emilio agreed. "Blackmail the sheriff tonight, and we can lynch her. Michael."  
The consigiliere glanced at the new don with a skeptical glance. "Yes?"  
"You can have the night off. You were attacked, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You should rest then," Emilio decided. "Feel free to spend time with the vampire hunter. Frankly, I don't care. He is just as helpful to us at this point, and useful to have around."  
Francis groaned. "I don't suppose I get a night to mourn my dad? I'm supposed to clean as always, just like normal, who cares right?"  
Idalene, the consort, put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "No...you should take the night off too, sweetheart," she murmured. "Come on now, I'll keep you company." She led the upset janitor back to her house, and Emilio sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Well, that's fine I suppose..."  
"It's fair," Michael said after some time. "We lynched his father, after all...he has a right to be upset. If you'll excuse me..." He nodded to Giovanni and Emilio then departed for William's house.  
"I'll do my duty," Giovanni stated. "Then I have other business. Goodnight, godfather...welcome to the position. Do be better than the last one. And make sure that Astraea suffers for her crimes against us...we have no room for a witch supporting a traitor."  
"Indeed," Emilio agreed. "She will regret her actions."

* * *

  
William was just returning to his house, disappointed (and also rather pleased) that the jailor had not been turned. Instead of being repulsed by the garlic and holy water, Jacob had stared at him rather blankly before returning to the basement with a rather bored expression. The vampire hunter sighed, hanging up his hat and his coat. When there was a knock on the door, he called, "come in," as he tossed logs into the fireplace. Michael walked inside just as he added some kindling.  
"Hello, love," the consigliere greeted, embracing the much taller man from behind. "No luck tonight?"  
"Alas, no," William answered, a grin spreading across his face. Physical affection was something rather new, but he enjoyed it. He struck a match and tossed it into the fire, enjoying the flames springing up. It made the otherwise dull living room rather cozy and cheery he thought, especially with the temperature outside dropping so rapidly. "But my night has certainly improved."  
This elicited a laugh as the consigliere relinquished William from his grasp. "Ah, I hope you're right. The boss man gave me a night off...mind if I stay here? I'm rather reluctant to return to my home, after the incident with Prudence."  
William shrugged. "Fine with me. I just want you to be safe."  
"Why don't we share the bed tonight, Will? So neither of us have to sleep on the bed?"  
The vampire hunter blushed, biting his lip. Should he...?  
Absolutely not, he knew.  
But hell, he had already gone this far. "Sounds much more comfortable."  
The consigliere was clearly pleased with this development. "Quite."  
William wasn't sure who initiated their first kiss – honestly, he thought it may have even been him, but most of his thoughts vanished, focusing instead on the mafia member whose lips were pressed against his. If anything was running through his head, it was probably the song "That's Amore," because this moment felt so cheesy, and predictable, but he didn't even care – because Michael was hot, and he was lonely, and honestly, was the mafia that bad...?  
By the end of the night, the vampire hunter had decided that the mafia weren't really all that terrible. They were certainly not bad in bed, at the least.  
Nor were they bad at cuddling, or sharing stories. In fact, he had decided that the mafia were perfectly okay.  
Sure, in the morning he initially felt very guilty for betraying the town like this. But when Michael gave him a sleepy smile upon waking up, William decided to hell with the town, he was going to be happy. So he returned that smile, and he bit the bullet...he loved this ridiculous consigliere and he knew it. Yeah, he was probably awful for that, but he no longer cared.  
And Michael felt the same way. He knew how wrong it was to work with the vampire hunter, let alone get romantically involved, but frankly...  
He cared about William way too much to betray him. The mafia could suck it – he was going to enjoy his time with the reclusive man who had finally opened up to him. He was going to be selfish for once, and stick by William until the bitter end...  
No matter what that end may be.

=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give Will and Mike a happy ending.  
> I'm sorry this is probably rather cheesy - I wrote it at 2 A.M. and I was feeling all mushy gushy inside...I just wanted some sappy stuff, for the most part. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this, it's now time for me to start writing my next weird pairing (if you have any suggestions please let me know).


End file.
